


Birthday Surprise

by Avatarfanlin



Series: oneshots and oneshot series [3]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:20:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25796527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avatarfanlin/pseuds/Avatarfanlin
Summary: Kya wants something specific for her birthday. will Lin make good on her promise, of chicken out?
Relationships: Lin Beifong/Kya II
Series: oneshots and oneshot series [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1863787
Comments: 8
Kudos: 101





	Birthday Surprise

**Author's Note:**

> wrote this like, four or five years ago. did a bit of a touch up. hope you guys laugh as much as i did.

Lin paced back and forth in her bedroom anxiously. _You can do this. You’ve faced a lot worse than this. You have a great body anyway, nothing to be ashamed of._ Lin hastily rid herself of her clothing, leaving her in bindings and a black G-string. _Spirits, why did she have to be born during winter?_ The bender asked herself. _It’s so cold, I could cut glass. This is what she wants. After the gift she got you last year, this is nothing._

Adjusting her bindings enough so flesh exposed itself underneath, Lin fastened the badge from her armour to sit prominently in the middle of her chest. _So much for respecting the badge._ Entering the kitchen, Lin grabbed a chair and straddled it. her arms were folded across her chest, then down to her lap, up above her head. _Spirits, none of this is sexy. Think back to that magazine you found in Korra’s room._ Lin hitched her leg up to rest on the small piece of wood that ran from one leg of the chair to the other. Her left forearm came to rest on the top of the chair’s back, and her right hung off the top of the hitched leg’s knee.

Lin managed to catch herself in the reflective surface of the oven. _Thank fuck Kya convinced me to shave. She had better appreciate this damn it._

Ten minutes had passed when she heard the jiggling of the doorknob. Lin sat up straight. Her heart was racing from embarrassment. Reminding herself that Kya loved her body, especially her legs, she was quickly finding confidence again. Her legs, spirits, how much Kya loved her legs. She liked running her fingers up and down them, kissing them, lic- _calm yourself. This is about her, not you._

Fixing her bedroom eyes on the door, which was her smirk and a slightly cocked eyebrow, the door finally started to open. "Are you ready for your birthday present?"

"Lin?" Her eyes widened at the voice.

"Pema?" She then looked at the other two people standing with her. "Tenzin? Kya?…” Lin kickly removed herself from the chair. “Excuse me while I go kill myself."

"Huh, you were actually listening to me when I told you what I wanted for my birthday."

"Shut up Kya" Just as Lin was about to walk to her bedroom to put on some clothes, Kya grabbed her wrist.

"I think I prefer it this way.” Kya’s eyes roamed the tense body in front of her. “For my present I want you to have drinks with us in your underwear."

Lin looked at her girlfriend incredulously. "Don't be stupid."

"I'm serious."

Lin looked into Kya's eyes and found that she was indeed serious. "Why me?"

"Because you promised to do anything for my birthday and because you are hot."

Lin took a seat across from Pema and Tenzin as Kya prepared the drinks. "So uh, Lin, what did you get Kya for her birthday?" Pema asked with a blush, trying to keep her eyes fixed on the earthbender’s face and not on the bossom that was about to pop out of those bi- _stop it Pema, your husband in sitting right next to you_ Pema scolded herself internally.

"You're looking at it. It was either this or a naked mud fight. And quite frankly, I'm suddenly happy I'm sitting here in my underwear."

Kya walked into the lounge with a bottle of sake and shot glasses. "I brought the ice breaker."

"Thank the spirits." Lin poured herself a drink and then knocked it back in one go. "Not to sound rude but I thought you were just having dinner with mr and mrs Airhead. Why are they here?"

"We love you too Lin." Tenzin said sarcastically. "And Kya invited us back."

"You could have said no. It may be her birthday but it doesn't give her the right to force you to do anything she wants."

"I could say the same thing to you."

"First off," drink, "she asked me to do this because this is what she wanted for her birthday. Don't blame me if I have a great body and are amazing at sex. Secondly," drink, "I did this of my own free will because I love her. And last of all," drink, "Kya is in charge of where I sleep and my back is not a fan of the couch." Drink.

Kya downed her drink and then put her arm around Lin's shoulder, kissing her on the cheek. "Awwwww. You did this because you love me. I love you too. Also, you are wearing the crap out of that G-straing."

Lin watched as both Tenzin and Pema tried to peak over the table to catch a glimpse.

"And you are a light weight when it comes to holding your liquor."

As the night wore, they had moved to the couch and Kya had become very clingy. She had one arm wrapped around Lin's waist and the other tracing Lin's abs. Much to everyone's annoyance excluding Kya. Pema couldn't take her eyes off the scene and Tenzin just wanted to go home, knowing what Kya was doing. "I think it is time for Pema and I to go home."

"Thank you."

"Nooooooo. You can't go home." _SHUT UP KYA, LET THEM LEAVE!_ "There is still half a bottle left."

"And that's half a bottle too much. Tenzin, go home." Tenzin didn't wait for a second chance to grab Pema's arm.

“Why did you break up with her again? I should have tried to get with her instead of you.” Was the last thing they heard from the couple before the door slammed shut.

"You can let go of me now Kya, I know you aren't drunk."

Kya stopped her hand movements and leaned against the couch. "How did you know?"

"I watered down the bottle as I've been drinking it this month. I'm pretty sure it is mostly water now"

"I thought so. Thank you for playing along. You're an amazing actress when you want to be and you don't hold back."

"I can't believe your birthday request was to make Tenzin feel uncomfortable."

“I honestly had no idea what you had planned. This,” Kya gestured to Lin’s attire, or lack thereof, “was genius. How did you know this would rile him?”

“He was always nervous when it came to naked people. I have no idea how he has four kids.”

Kya smiled as she pulled Lin to her feet. She ran her fingers down Lin's well-toned stomach, "I think Pema is a little jealous of our relationship. She couldn’t keep her eyes off you, admittedly, neither could I."

"Anyone would be jealous.” Lin smirked her infamous smirk. “The sex is amazing."

Kya playfully slapped her shoulder. "It's still my birthday."

She didn't need to say much more as Lin picked her up and carried her back to their bedroom.


End file.
